


Room B340

by lizzysnake_34



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Horror, Amber and TJ are twins, Andi Mack - Freeform, Dumbass trio, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Kippen Twins, M/M, Marty TJ and Jonah are super dumb, Okay there’s a lot of crack tho, Oop slightly based off shane’s video, Read at Your Own Risk, RoomB340, costume day happened but like it was years ago and TJ made up with cyrus, everyone is like 16, ok but honestly this will b kinda spooky, oop just read it, oop some spooks, paranormal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysnake_34/pseuds/lizzysnake_34
Summary: Buffy was a daredevil. Cyrus knew this.How could he have not seen this coming?!He felt his breath shorten as his eyes widened in realization, “You didn’t!” He said in disbelief.“C’mon! It’ll be fun!” Buffy said elbowing Cyrus playfully, “It’s only one night!”“But.. but!” Cyrus started, but couldn’t get out the words. The others seemed so calm, did they even know what Buffy was getting them into?





	Room B340

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! sorry this is such a weird prompt but I’ve been watching a lot of the B340 videos on YouTube and I thought it would be kinda fun to write about it! this will be a short fic it was originally going to be a one shot but there was way too much to fit into one chapter! so I think it will be three chapters max :)

“Are we there yet?” Marty asked sounding like a toddler. They had been on the road for hours. Okay, maybe it’s been thirty minutes, but to Marty it felt like a lifetime.

“You asked that five minutes ago!” Jonah said. Jonah sat in the very back row of the car with TJ and Marty. TJ sat in the middle, and Jonah was on the right side, while Marty was on the left.

“Well there’s no clock back here! How am I supposed to tell time? I’m not a genie.” Marty said crossing his arms, as he shifted his body to the left to not face Jonah.

“Your phone can tell time dumbass!” TJ chimed in, grabbing Marty’s phone just for the fun of it.

“HEY!” Marty shrieked. He turned back around and started pathetically punching TJ.

Jonah now was trying to snatch Marty’s phone from TJ, so the three were honestly just hitting each other in the back looking like idiots.

“I swear to god I’m gonna kill them.” Amber said, trying not to explode on the idiots behind her. Amber was in the middle row of the car, seated next to Andi.

Andi nodded, she currently had her earbuds in, and she could STILL hear the dumbass trio behind her.

Cyrus though, was seated in the passenger seat next to Buffy, who was currently driving. “Are you going to tell us where we’re going yet? Because I might need some time to prepare myself.. it better not be a trampoline park.. tell me it’s not a trampoline park!” Cyrus pleaded to Buffy. Cyrus earned a laugh in return to his pleading.

“Relax! It’s not a trampoline park.” She said with a smile.

See, no one knew where they were going. It was Buffy’s seventeenth birthday soon, so she wanted to do something crazy with her friends. So here they were, in a car, driving to some place that only Buffy knew.

What scared the group was that Buffy never has been THIS excited before. Buffy never gets this happy about anything. So everyone was a little worried they were going to some death trap.

“Could you guys shut up?!” Amber finally said, whipping around in her seat to face the trio in the back.

“But TJ took my phone!” Marty whined as he pointed to TJ.

“And Jonah is trying to steal it from me!” TJ said pointing to Jonah.

“I have a solution!” Amber said in a very obviously fake happy tone. She grabbed the phone from TJ and put it in her backpack. She then put her backpack in front of her, out of the boys’ reach. “Problem solved!” She said, then turned back around.

“Not fair!” Marty said in a pouty voice before crossing his arms and sinking in his seat.

“We’re here!” Buffy said as she parked the car. The trio in the back looked out the window to see a-

boat.

What the heck?

Cyrus’ eyes were wide and he couldn’t believe it. “Is that?” He asked, turning to face Buffy.

“The Queen Mary? Yup!” She replied happily, “And we’re spending the night here!”

“Cool! I’ve never slept in water before!” Marty said as he pressed his face against the small window in the very back.

“You idiot! The boat is ON the water! You don’t sleep IN the water!” Jonah said leaning over TJ to punch Marty in the arm.

“OW!” Marty shrieked as he rubbed his arm where Jonah had punched him.

“GUYS!” Amber said, turning around to face the idiots again. “SHUT UP!” She said throwing her arms in the air.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m not sitting in the car all day!” She said twisting the key to turn off the car. She grabbed her key, and her backpack (which was next to Cyrus) and hopped out of the car. She closed her car door and motioned for the others to follow her. Cyrus was the first to hop out, followed by Amber and Andi. The trio in the back were the last to hop out. Everyone had a backpack with them with clothes and toiletries. They knew they were staying somewhere overnight, but no one ever had thought it would be a place like this.

The gang entered the ship and got a creepy vibe on first entering. The ship was older, and obviously need some MAJOR updates. It smelled like old people which Marty obviously commented on.

“It smells like my grandma after senior Pilates!”

The group hadn’t made it too far from the entrance before Cyrus had to immediately comment on the strange feelings he was getting. His gut was telling him that this was going to end badly! Was he the only one who knew what the Queen Mary was?!

“I don’t know about this Buffy..” Cyrus said, as he gulped. “I mean, this is the Queen Mary we’re talking about!” He suddenly realized how crazy he was sounding and took a deep breath before continuing, “I guess it’ll be kinda fun as long as we aren’t-“

Buffy was a daredevil. Cyrus knew this.

How could he have not seen this coming?!

He felt his breath shorten as his eyes widened in realization, “You didn’t!” He said in disbelief.

“C’mon! It’ll be fun!” Buffy said elbowing Cyrus playfully, “It’s only one night!”

“But.. but!” Cyrus started but couldn’t get out the words. The others seemed so calm, did they even know what Buffy was getting them into?

“Cyrus, if it’s too scary we can leave.” Buffy said, her mood suddenly changing. She seemed more sympathetic now, and maybe even a little sad. Cyrus knew Buffy really wanted to do this, so he was going to push through it for his best friend.

“No definitely not! You know, dancing with danger is still on my bucket list!” Cyrus said, which immediately brought Buffy’s mood back to the way it was.

“Thanks, Cy.” Buffy said with a smile before running up to the front desk.

The group waited all together while Buffy got the room key to their room. TJ and Marty were fighting over how old they thought the boat was, while Amber and Andi were just laughing while they made fun of the boys.

Buffy quickly returned to the group, “You guys ready to see the room?” Buffy said excitingly.

“If it smells worse than this, than no.” Marty said in a dead serious tone, which caused the group to burst out into laughter.

The group followed Buffy into an elevator. The group was pretty smashed together in the elevator since it was probably made to only hold like four people. Buffy looked at the elevator buttons and pushed the button labeled, ‘B’.

The elevator opened and the group looked down the long hallway. The hallway was filled with rooms on either side. The hallway was old, and probably the oldest looking part of the boat that they had seen so far.

“This place is giving me the creeps.” Andi said as the group started to make their way down the hallway.

“Wait a minute..” TJ said as he looked at the doors they were passing by. ‘342, 341, 339.’ He stopped and looked at the doors again. “Where the hell is 340? Did they just skip it?”

“Well, I guess we’re on a little hunt to find our room!” Buffy said, almost skipping down the hallway.

“It scares me how happy she is.” Amber said to Andi. Amber was getting the creeps about this place, and Buffy being that happy scared her.

“Yeah, it is a little unlike her.” Andi said with a shrug.

The gang could not find 340 for the life of them! So they eventually had to ask. An employee led them down the hallway, to a very small hallway which had an unlabeled door at the end. The door was on the right of the hallway and Buffy was the first to run over to the door.

“Now, you guys are probably wondering, what’s up with this room? Well, I want to welcome you guys to one of the most haunted places in the world. Room B340 in the Queen Mary!” She said as she put the room key in the door and opened the door. The door squeaked very loudly as it opened. The temperature immediately dropped as they entered the room. The room was actually kinda big. There was a king bed in front of them behind a few pillars which had writing on them. TJ immediately walked over to the writing to figure out that they were all different accounts of paranormal activity in this very room..

Across from the bed was a couch, and over the couch was a mirror. To the left of the couch and mirror was the closet, which was currently closed. And to the left of the closet was a bathroom.

“I was doing my rounds on the ship when I noticed that a normally secure room was unlocked. I looked inside and saw a little girl inside the room. She looked at me, stretched her arms towards me, then disappeared from the room.” TJ read from one of the pillars. He scoffed when he was done reading it, “This is fake, right?”

Marty was sitting on the couch, when he looked over to see a tiny chest that was opened, it had a crystal ball, a black crystal and a..

“WHY IS THERE A LUIGI BOARD IN HERE?” Marty shrieked.

Buffy and the whole room erupted into laughter, “Luigi board?” Buffy teased as she made her way over to Marty.

“That’s what it’s called!” Marty said defensively. “A Luigi board!” He said pointing to the board that was currently in the little chest next to the coach.

“WHY ARE THERE INSTRUCTIONS TO BLOODY MARY IN THE BATHROOM?” Jonah yelled, poking his head out of the bathroom, motioning for the group to head in. They piled into the bathroom to see on the left wall, next to the mirror, instructions to play Bloody Mary. “This is majorly wack.”

“Well if Bloody Mary is ever going to work, it would work in this room!” Buffy said smiling while the rest of the gang was in slight terror, but they were doing a good job of hiding it.

“What time is it anyway?” Cyrus asked, trying to avoid the fact that he was going to be SLEEPING in this creepy room.

“6:33.” Andi responded. “So it’ll start getting dark soon.” She said as the gang walked back to the bad area of the room.

“Guys, this is totally fake! I mean, who on earth would believe that Bloody Mary, or some Ouija Board would actually work.” TJ stated, as he sat on the couch. Marty jumped on the coach next to TJ, followed by Jonah.

To be honest, TJ was horrified. But he was just trying to convince himself that nothing would happen, because TJ was the jock! He was the tough guy.. right? 

To pass some time, the teens plays heads up, and some other dumb games. They eventually had started to play truth or dare, and it was now 8:47. It was dark outside, but the group hadn’t even noticed. The group was sitting in a circle on the floor, eating some hot Cheetos and Takis.

“Marty, truth or dare?” TJ asked as threw the bag of hot Cheetos at Marty.

Marty gracefully.. missed the Cheetos and they hit him in the face, but he immediately chucked the bag bag back at TJ, “Dare! Dare is my middle name! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of dange-“

TJ cut Marty off before he could finish his pointless banter, “I dare you to go sit in the closet with the lights off for twenty seconds.”

Marty’s eyes widened and the room went dead silent, everyone was actually a little scared for Marty. But it was a closet! What was the worst that could happen right? Everyone was just freaking themselves out.

“10 seconds!” Marty countered back, hoping that TJ would even consider his offer but TJ wasn’t buying it,

“20. And that’s final!” TJ responded with smile, this was going to be entertaining.

“Come on! I don’t ask for much, TJ!” Marty whined as he threw himself on the ground and laid there dramatically.

“Hey if you go in there for thirty seconds I’ll give you twenty bucks.” TJ said. Immediately Marty shot up from the ground.

“Why didn’t you just lead with that?” He asked as he walked over to the closet.

The closet was a smaller walk in closet. The hangers were on the right of the closet. There was a white robe or two hanging from some of the hangers. Marty sat in the left corner of the closet.

Jonah turned off the closet lights and shut the closet door. TJ started a timer on his phone for thirty seconds. The gang wasn’t close to the door to the closet. They all had gotten up to come ‘watch’ but most of the gang just sat on the couch. They all had started talking about how ‘they thought this would be more entertaining’ but not even fifteen seconds had past when Marty shot out of the closet.

“STOP TAPPING IT’S ANNOYING!” He protested, “I’m not gonna do it if you guys keep trying to scare me!”

The gang gave each other awkward looks, no one was even NEAR the closet. They were all over by the couch..

No way. Marty was totally messing with them.

“Marty that’s not funny!” Amber started, “If you’re trying to scare us it’s not gonna work.” Amber stated, crossing her arms, “And what do you even mean by ‘tapping’ I didn’t bring my tap shoes or anything!” She tried to joke. But the room just went silent.

“Cricket noises! Cricket noises!” Jonah said in response to her terrible joke. TJ even started to boo Amber.

“GUYS!” Marty shrieked. “I’m serious! There was a tap right next to my HEAD! It sounded like someone with really long fingernails just tapped the wall next to my head!”

The room shared looks of disbelief. No way was Marty telling the truth! He would definitely be one of the first people to try and scare the group, but something about this situation wasn’t right. Marty is terrible at faking things, and he currently looked scared to death.

“Ok, if there’s really a ‘tapping noise’ I’ll go in the stupid closet.” TJ said as he stood up from the couch and made his way over to the closet. He made sure he sat in the EXACT place Marty sat. They turned off the closet lights and shut the closet door. Twenty seconds had passed and finally TJ yelled out from the closet, “I don’t hear anything!”

“Try asking it to say something?” Marty suggested.

“A ‘ghost,’” Amber started, doing air quotes when she said ghost, “is really gonna tap the wall with her ‘long fingernails’ if you ask it to say something? Mhm, totally.” She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch.

TJ suddenly burst out of the closet (andi oop) and jumped on the couch as fast as he could, “YEAH NEVER GOING BACK IN THERE.” He said as he landed on the couch.

“Pfft. You guys are full of it.” Amber said smiling. Of course she was pushing TJ’s buttons a little, but she still didn’t believe either of the boys.

“Then you go in the damn closet!” TJ said, he was slightly shaking, but nobody was going to comment on it. No one had EVER seen TJ like this. So this was obviously some epic prank, or this was real.

“Fine! Guess I will.” Amber said. She walked over to the closet and sat in the same place where Marty and TJ had sat. She was in there a little longer than TJ, but sure enough she came out of the closetwith her eyes wide. “Please someone tell me this is a prank.” She said looking around the room.

“Guys no jokes, are you guys serious you heard something?” Cyrus asked softly, looking at the group.

“I swear!” TJ started, “You know I would never lie to you, Cy.” He said looking right into Cyrus’ eyes. TJ was obviously serious, and everyone around him could sense that.

“I WoUlD NEvEr lIe To You cY!” Marty mocked, receiving a hard punch from TJ in response, “Do I still get twenty bucks though?”

“Hell no!” TJ responded, throwing his arms in the air before punching Marty in the arm again.

The gang was nervous, a tension entering the room, when suddenly the newfound silence was broken.

“Guys..” Jonah started, his voice was shaky and quiet, “Who.. opened the door?” He asked, turning over to face the door which was currently wide opened.

The gang was shocked.. Buffy had locked the door after everyone had come into the room.. no one else had unlocked it or opened it. What the hell was going on?

“Guys this isn’t funny!” Cyrus finally said, breaking the silence again, “You all have to swear that this isn’t a prank!”

“Look, I get that we like to mess around with you guys, but I PROMISE I’m not behind this. Why would I lie about FINGERNAILS?” Marty said throwing his arms in the air as he said ‘fingernails’.

“I think we’re in for a really long night then..” Cyrus stated as the lights suddenly shut off. The room was now engulfed in darkness, what had Buffy gotten everyone into?

**Author's Note:**

> oooOoOo cliffhanger! tell me what you guys thought and if I should continue or just stop because this took forever to write :)


End file.
